A Way
by Oscar
Summary: Kel and co are knights, and they meet a stranger, Joy. But she is going to have truble when she meets everyone.
1.

A Way  
Chapter 1  
Stranger in a not-so-strange place  
Disclaimer- only one character's mine (hint) Joy!   
  
Author's Note- Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so don't kill me I got friends to do that(saturn68, tasidia, and feirysong) r/r (please) *smiles hopefully*  
  
  
"We're the best bandit hunters ever!" said Cleon as he took another drink.  
"Only because Kel can keep her head calm," piped in Neal.  
"You guys would do just as well as me. And don't get drunk now," said Kel while she kept her Yamani mask on.  
" Too late," said Neal, Cleon, and Owen in unison. They all laughed at that.  
Kel, Neal, Cleon, Faleron, and Owen are knights of Tortall, and have been fighting off bandits over the summer and are now on their way to choose their squires.  
"Can I get you anything else?" asked the waitress at the Tavern.  
"No these three have had enough to drink," said Faleron with a big grin.  
"Fal, stop flirting," Kel instructed. Kel and the waitress broke out in laughter as Faleron and the other guys turned red.  
All the laughter and talking stopped when the door of the Inn opened, because they couldn't talk over the sound of the wind. A girl had come in, she had long brown hair that had snowflakes in it( since it was winter in Tortall), and blue eyes. She walked to the owner of the Inn.  
"Hello m'am what can I get you?" asked the owner.  
"One room and a cup of ale."  
"Okay, here's your key, and your drinhk's coming." A worker came and took her bags to her room.   
"Stop staring you guys," said Kel  
"Do you know who she is?" asked Cleon.  
"No," said Neal, Faleron, and Owen."Ow!" the guys yelled as Kel hit them in the a back of the head.  
" Hey, why did you do that?" asked Owen.  
"So you guys would stop staring."  
"I"m going to get a drink," said Nel as he got up.  
"Oh no you don't, no more for you," said Kel.  
"Hey that not fair," whined Neal" So what do you want?"  
"Same as before," said Kel with a smirk.  
Neal walked over to where the girl stood."Neal,you're back again?" joked the owner as he got the girl's drink.  
" Yeah." He turned towards the girl, " Hello, I'm Neal of Queenscove." He told out his hand.  
" She smiled and said," I'm Joy." She shook his hand.  
" I haven't seen you around here," said Neal in a calm, soft voice.  
"Well you shouldn't of since I'm not from around here."  
"Neal, will you hurry up with my drink!" yelled Kel from their table.  
" And we want to meet her, too!" piped in Owen as the others laughed.  
" Would you like to join me and my friends,Joy?" asked Neal with his most flirtacious smile yet.  
" Love to. I need for a few good laughs," Joy said with a laugh as she thought " you do, and he's cute." Then another stranger thought came, "don't get to close."  
"This is Joy every one," said Neal as Faleron got a chair for her and set it by Kel.  
" I"m Faleron, or Fal," said faleron with a grin and a nod.  
"Owen," said Own who hesitated at her blue, blue eyes, and not thinking bad about the rest.  
"Cleon, the funnest one," said Cleon with a flashy grin. "Ow."   
" I'm Keladry, but call me Kel," said Kel as she took her elbow out of Cleon's side. Joy sat down with a grin.  
"Do you always have to keep them in line?" asked Joy as the guys started to argue over the same thing.  
" Oh, they'ere even worse when a pretty girl's not around."  
" So where are you guys heading?"  
" We're going back to Corus to choose squires."  
"What is it?" Owen asked Joy because her face had changed.  
" Oh nothing. It's just I'm going there, too."  
" Oh great now you can go with us," said Faleron.  
So Joy now has some companions for traveling, but is that what she wanted? They all talked late into the night, and then stumbled to bed.  
Once Joy was in bed her mind yelled at her, " How could you do that? You're too close! What will happen if they get hurt?" Joy rolled over in bed and fell asleep for now.  
  
Author's note (again) r/r and u better saturn(don't comment on FUNNEST i KNOW it isn't a word) bye bye ttfn(ta ta for now)  



	2. Traveling

A Way  
Chapter 2  
Traveling  
Disclaimer- only one charter is mine (hint) Joy.  
  
Authors Note- Hey every body, I'm back. Thank You, to all the people that have reviewed. And ones that not, review please*smiles*. Well to the story.  
  
"Rise and shine," said Cleon as he stuck his head in the tent Joy was in," Hey, you're already up."  
"And why not?" asked Joy as she walked towards her mare. She was dressed in tan breeches and a dark blue shirt, with her hair in a braid.  
"Sheez, you're just like, Kel and get up at dawn just for the fin of it," piped in Faleron.  
"Who's cooking?" asked Kel.  
"I will, since all of you guys have," said Joy.  
"You can cook?!?" asked Owen in shock.  
"Yeah," replied Joy as she got the things she needed to cook with.  
"I hope you can cook better than Kel," said Neal, as he got out of the tent he shared with Cleon.  
"Hey," said Kel in the middle of her glaive practice.  
"Oh, nothing," said Neal as he yawned.  
"Get packed up, we got to leave soon if we want to make it to Corus today," ordered Kel.  
"Yes Sir!" yelled Neal as he saluted her. The others broke out in laughter.  
"You guys too," added Kel as she packed up her glaive and sword.  
"So, what's a good Inn to stay at in Corus?" asked Joy as she kneeled by the fire.  
"What? Oh, you aren't going to stay at an Inn, your going to stay in the palace."  
"The palace, no way,"  
"Yes, you can share a room with me, and if you don't the guys will be disappointed."  
"I guess so. Foods up!" While they ate, they talked about good squires for them.  
"Yumm, that was good," said Kel.  
"Yeah, can you cook when it's Kel's turn, she always burns it," said Owen.  
"I do not!" yelled Kel.  
"You boys clean the dishes," ordered Joy as she got up.  
"Do we have to?" complained Neal.  
"You heard the lady," said Faleron. As the boys cleaned up, Joy brushed her mare, Fire.  
"Let's go," said Kel, and they were off to Corus.  
"Why did you say yes?" Joy's mind asked, "You're getting too close." The riding went on like that with Joy's mind yelling at her.  
"Corus," said Neal as they walked their horses through the crowded streets, "crowded, and always busy."  
"It's wonderful," said Joy.  
"And here's the palace," said Faleron as they came to the gates.  
"If you go in you won't come out," said Joy's mind but another said, " It won't hurt."  
  
Authors note- It will get better soon, I promise. r/r*smiles*  



End file.
